Skull sceptre
The Skull sceptre is a staff that is a reward from the Stronghold of Security, obtained by combining a strange skull with a runed sceptre, which are obtained by fusing component items from the monsters found within the dungeon. Its defining feature is the ability to teleport to Gunnarsgrunn, just outside the entrance to the stronghold dungeon. The skull sceptre has five charges, or ten, if made when wearing varrock armour 1 or above, although the Varrock armour is for members only. The doubled charges remain on and can be used on a free world. The sceptre will crumble to dust once it runs out of charges, and cannot be recharged. Players can check the amount of charges left on the sceptre by right-clicking and choosing 'Divine'. LThe skull sceptre will not teleport players beyond level 20 Wilderness. It is one of the few free-to-play teleport items, the others being the tele-orb from Fist of Guthix (available only during the activity), the explorer's ring 3 or 4,, the clan vexillum, the ring of Kinship, and runecrafting teleport tablets. Using the skull sceptre's teleport is a requirement for the Varrock Tasks. Players can only make and keep one skull sceptre at a time - a new skull sceptre can only be made once the old skull sceptre is either lost, destroyed, or has crumbled to dust. There is no limit to how many strange skulls or runed sceptres a player can own. Having a sceptre in your bank or inventory will not prevent more parts from dropping. Parts of the sceptre are rare drops from the monsters listed below, all located on various levels of the Stronghold of Security. In addition, wearing any Varrock armour gives an increased chance overall of receiving a sceptre part drop. Bonuses Assembly The pieces of the skull sceptre are left skull half, top of sceptre, bottom of sceptre, and right skull half. Ankou, catablepon, flesh crawlers, and minotaurs drop the pieces respectively. * Using the skull pieces together forms a strange skull. * Using the top and bottom skull sceptre pieces form a runed sceptre. * Join the strange skull and the runed sceptre together to form a skull sceptre. If a skull sceptre has already been made, additional strange skulls and runed sceptres can be assembled individually, but cannot be made into another skull sceptre. It is entirely possible to obtain multiple separate pieces of the skull sceptre, even if you have never completed assembling a sceptre before, and even bank them together (for example, you can have two bottoms of sceptre in your bank). Where to find the pieces * Right skull half: minotaurs (level 14, 52) on the first floor of the security stronghold (easy to kill) * Bottom of sceptre: flesh crawlers (level 39-40) on the second floor of the security stronghold (easy to kill) * Top of sceptre: catablepon (level 53-54) on the third floor of the security stronghold (hard to kill) * Left skull half: ankou (level 60-61, 63) on the fourth floor of the security stronghold (Dangerous to lower levels). A salve amulet or salve amulet (e) is recommended. * Higher levels will find getting the skull sceptre an easy time; the kill rate for all of them depends on the levels. Right-click options : Trivia * The stats of the sceptre are equivalent to an ordinary staff. Before the autocast update on 9 February 2009, it had no option to autocast spells. ** The same update also replaced the Varrock Tasks' "smaller" reward regarding shop prices, with increasing the chance of obtaining skull sceptre parts from creatures in the Stronghold of Security. * The skull sceptre appears smaller on the back than when held in your hand. * The 'Left skull half' which appears to be a bull-like half skull is dropped by the human-shaped Ankou, while the 'Right skull half' which is the human-like half skull is dropped by the bull-headed Minotaurs. However, when wielded, the halves appear on the correct side in relation to their namesakes. de:Schädelzepter no:Skull sceptre nl:Skull sceptre Category:Teleportation Items